Wedding Clothes
by StrawberryPajamas
Summary: The citizens of Meryton are all in high flutter - how on earth could Mrs. Bennett afford such exquisite clothes for church? Could the approaching nuptuals of her two daughters have anything to do with it?


Sunday mass was always a wonderful excuse for the citizens of Hertfordshire to show off. Though many in town were not, to say the least, exceedingly wealthy, church was simply a wonderful opportunity for the women to display their prettiest jewels and most delicate silks. The men, in the same turn, took this blessed day to don their handsomest tailcoats and braces, not forgetting to periodically check the fine gold chain-watches they had stashed in the pockets of their freshly-pressed trousers.

While the citizens of Meryton convened at the back of the narthex at St. Therese's, talking to one another this blessed morning about each other's fine-polished shoes and fancy slippers, Mrs. Marley could hardly fail to notice Mrs. Bennett as she arrived for Sunday service.

"I say, Mr. Marley – look at Mrs. Bennett!"

"Hm? What was that, my dear?"

"Mrs. Bennett! Over there, by the Lucases… my, she looks positively resplendent!"

And so she did. Most Sundays, Mrs. Bennett would merely wear her pale pink petticoat with a different colored ribbon for each week – but not today. Today, her dress and petticoat were made of fine lilac silk, her cuffs and partlet embroidered with delicate lace. A string of pearls around her neck accented the pink in her cheeks and the matching purple feathered bonnet atop her hair. The women noticed her, and immediately whispered rapturously to each other:

"…Where on earth did she get that dress? It's gorgeous!"

"– Must've cost a fortune! Mrs. Benternam bought a silk parasol last week, lost her husband practically a month's wages…"

"Those earrings alone look worth more than our fine china…!"

Mrs. Bennett pretended not to hear the ladies' gossiping about her new outfit: she merely spoke casually with Lady Lucas, nondescriptly holding up her new decorative fan in her gloved hand.

Throughout the church service, the women sitting nearby could not help but come to their own conclusions as to how Mrs. Bennett – who had conveniently placed herself with the Lucas girls, Mary and Kitty in the front row, in plain view of all – could have possibly come across such an extravagant ensemble. Mrs. Marley believed her aunt or another female relative of great wealth had passed away, and Mrs. Bennett had obtained a portion of her wardrobe in the will. Mrs. Perkins thought Mr. Bennett had suddenly succeeded in business, allowing him a large and unexpected fortune. Mrs. Williams, however, was absolutely convinced that Mrs. Bennett had made the clothes herself, and wore them in such a manner that they merely _looked_ rich and amiable. None of the other women believed this theory, though, and they spent several happy minutes conjecturing the many possibilities of Mrs. Bennett having obtained her new pretty outfit.

~/~

Mr. Marley, a strong and sensible man, and quite the opposite of his often-silly wife, pondered somewhat over the issue as well. Certainly, it was a tad odd that Mrs. Bennett should receive such an exquisite gift with apparently no motive. However, Mr. Marley decidedly didn't squabble about it with others in the church, choosing instead to place himself beside Mr. Bennett, who was sitting alone on the opposite side of the parsonage.

Mr. Bennett greeted Mr. Marley most warmly when he sat beside him, and enquired after his wife and children with utmost civility.

"Yes, the girls are quite fine, thank you," Mr. Bennett smiled after Mr. Marley returned the courtesy and asked how his daughters were doing. "Yes, they are all very well."

Mr. Marley mentioned that he had heard from Mrs. Marley that his youngest, Lydia, was very recently married.

"Why, yes – to Mr. Wickham from the regiment. He is a fine young man; quite the gentleman, I do believe. Of course, the whole ordeal with them running away together was a huge disgrace, and should by no means be forgotten, but everything has worked out most agreeably since then…"

Mr. Marley inclined his head politely, and the two men spoke about their lives for several more minutes, waiting for the clergyman who had yet to turn up.

"I have not heard from young Jane, or Elizabeth for that matter, in nearly a fortnight." Mr. Marley exclaimed after a brief lapse in the conversation. "Have they been otherwise engaged?"

Mr. Bennett's eyes brightened at the mention of his favorite daughter. "'Engaged' is the correct word, my good man – but I am not very surprised that you have not acquired this information quite yet. It has happened very recently, but be sure that Mrs. Bennett's pleasure of it will have made the subject a great wonderful source of gossip throughout Meryton."

Mr. Marley asked what he had meant by that, but Mr. Bennett remained resolute in his discretion, though his manner gave one idea that he would very soon disclose it. The former, a tad put-off by the latter's shrewd behavior, decided to change the subject. He spoke of his work, and explained that he had till recently been away on business in Lambton, where his colleague Mr. Carther-Smith and he had to meet with a client of theirs on a matter most urgent.

Mr. Bennett seemed very interested in this bit of information. "Lambton, did you say?"

"Yes, in Derbyshire."

"Near Pemberley?"

"Why, yes," Mr. Marley looked slightly taken aback at Mr. Bennett's knowledge of that particular part of the country. "Do you happen to be acquainted with the proprietor of the Pemberley estate? Mr. Darcy, I believe his name is?"

Mr. Bennett smiled again. "Oh I daresay we've met a few times. His time here in Hertfordshire, albeit brief, has given us several happy moments of friendly intimacy. Of course, my acquaintance of him _could_ stem from the fact that I will, coming at the end of this month, soon become his father-in-law – Bingley as well, for he is to wed Jane."

Mr. Marley had already suspected the attraction between Jane and Bingley, but that was not the reason why he stared at Mr. Bennett, nothing but shock upon his features.

"Mr. Darcy! Your son-in-law! No, no this cannot be true – you jest, my good man!"

Mr. Bennett laughed. "I'm afraid I do not, sir. My Lizzy and Mr. Darcy have very recently become engaged, and might I say a very fine young man Mr. Darcy has turned out to be. Yes, I am most pleased with the pairing. "

If anything, this statement shocked Mr. Marley all the more. "You will excuse me for saying so, Mr. Bennett, but I have always been of the belief that Mr. Darcy is of a rude and taciturn disposition, delighting in nothing but of his own family's position and fortune – and Elizabeth! Mrs. Marley and I have always known her to be such a sweet and sensible young woman. The pairing seems – forgive me – rather odd."

"Yes, I thought the same back when I first heard of Mr. Darcy's attachment to my daughter," Mr. Bennett nodded. "But after several days' reflection, I have come to terms with the idea of the two becoming man and wife. I actually am looking forward to the day until Elizabeth and Darcy will be wed. The two children complement each other nicely, I do believe. Yes indeed…"

"Her wealth is to be splendid, I am sure," Mr. Marley said without thinking, but Mr. Bennett just laughed.

"Yes, I had believed that to be Lizzy's motivation for marrying the fellow when I first heard it as well. That certainly could be the only conceivable conclusion! But no – her affection for Mr. Darcy is sure, as is his for her. Unlike most others he had met here in Hertfordshire, Darcy actually respects Elizabeth, and is kind to her for it."

"Well, then, I wish them all the best, truly. If Mrs. Marley were not gossiping with the other ladies here about silly things like Mrs. Bennett's dress, I believe she would be very happy for you as well."

"Well, if you wish her to stop conjecturing, you should merely tell her _why_ Mrs. Bennett received the petticoat, and remove all doubt of the matter."

"How do you mean, sir?" Mr. Marley was intrigued.

Mr. Bennett's eyes sparkled with amusement. "I mean that just two days ago, Mr. Darcy sent Mrs. Bennett and I each a gift for the wedding happening in only a short month, and, as an act of poor restraint, Mrs. Bennett took it upon herself to wear her gift this Sunday morning rather than waiting for the day for which the new clothes were actually intended!"

Mr. Marley, understanding, laughed heartily at the situation, and Mr. Bennett joined in with his amusement. But a few moments later, the clergyman appeared, putting an end to all conversation and allowing the two gentlemen's laughter to quiet down to nothing.

"There is one thing I do not understand, though," whispered Mr. Marley a few minutes later, after the congregation had sung its opening hymn and the clergyman began reading from the book of Daniel. "You said that this had happened several weeks ago? Why, then, have _you_ not disclosed this information to the rest of your friends from Meryton? I am sure many, including myself, would like to see the young couples and congratulate them on their future happiness."

"Mr. Marley, do not believe that I cherish your friendship so little as to hide this important piece of information from you. Believe you me – that certainly was not the case! But I do believe the reactions by _some_ of the people here in Hertfordshire would be rather, well… self-explanatory."

Mr. Marley smiled, for he was sure Mr. Bennett was thinking of the ladies most especially. "Yes, indeed sir – rest assured, no explanation need be given on _that_ front."


End file.
